Inuyasha: The Lost Soul
by Kaigosomeh
Summary: Prologue: Naraku and Inuyasha finally face off in the final battle for peace in feudal Japan. Naraku has finally completed the sacred jewel and is now a full demon. Chapter one and the rest of my story takes place seven seven years after that great battle
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha

The Lost Soul

Prologue

The final battle against Naraku had begun and no one not even Inuyasha could fathom how powerful Naraku really was.

"Inuyasha" Kagome screamed, as the epic battle between Inuyasha and Naraku unfolded.

Naraku had completed the shikon jewel after taking the shards of the jewel that Kagome and the others had collected, and with the completed

jewel in hand became a full demon with tremendas power.

''Inuyasha'' Kagome screamed again, in the hopes that Inuyasha would hear her. Kagome feared that Inuyasha would not be powerful enough to defeat the full demon Naraku but Kagome refused to give in to Naraku's power.

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's screams. Inuyasha knew he had to defeat Naraku quickly before he absorbed the full power of the jewel. He didn't know ifhe could beat Naraku but he had to try. Inuyasha with transformed tetsaiga in hand

let out his mighty wind scar attack towards Naraku. It shot acros the scorched earth

that serounded Naraku's castle made its way towards Naraku himself. It struck Naraku with very little results. Naraku had thwarted the blow as if it were nothing.Naraku was to powerful for the tetsaiga's windscar attack.

''You foolish half demon,how dare you attack me! You shall pay for this!''Naraku laughed at the shocked look on Inuyashas face. How could that mere half breed think he could face Naraku in battle. Naraku raised the jewel high above his head, letting the jewel's power burn through his veins. Soon his transformation would be complete and the jewel would exist no longer. There was nothing Inuyasha or that girl Kagome could do to stop him! Narku looked towards his minions Kagura and Kana,''you two, attack!'' Even though he was

far greater in power than any of Inuyasha's party he still would not risk them interfering with his plans. Both Kagura and Kana swiftly obeyed. Everything was working just as Naraku had planned.

''Yes master Naraku!'' Kagura grinned,malishasly as she stared at her soon to be victoms. She had been waiting far to long for this moment to come.

Although she resented Naraku for inslaving her she resented Inuyasha even more. kagura let out a great blast of wind towards the demon hunter who had been preparing to attack her with a giant boomarang. It would be quite a pleasure todestroy the medling foolswho had so many times fouled master Naraku's plans. Just before the blast of wind wasabout to strike the demon hunter the monk interfeared with his wind tunnel. Kagura

had forgotten about the monk and his accursed wind tunnel. She would have to deal with him first.

''Sango, move!'' Miroku yelled, as he watched Sango run out of the way. At that

moment Miroku unlished his wind tunnel. It was there only chance for survival against that witch Kagura. Miroku's wind tunnel began sucking in everything around it. Treesand shrubs were ripped from the ground. Miroku aimed his wind tunnel directly towardsKagura in the hopes that it would suck her into the deps of hell. In that very instant Kana stepped forward, aiming her mirror towards Miroku's wind tunnel. Miroku had completly

forgotten about Kana. Suddenly her mirror began to glow intensly. Miroku had to sheild

his eyes from the light. A beam of white demonic energy shot forth from Kana's mirror striking Miroku's wind tunnel before he could react. as soon as the demonic energy struck, the hole in Miroku's hand split. The tunnel instantly grew bigger threatening to ingolf his intire body. Miroku's wind tunnel was far to strong for his prayer beeds to confine any longer. He knew then that his life would soon end but Miroku refused to

give in. If he was going to die he would bring down Kagura and Kana with him, the rest

would have to be taken care of by Inuyasha. Miroku could feel his body begin to be sucked

into the wind tunnel, now was his only chance to stop Kagura and Kana for good. Miroku began to slowly walk towards the two demons that in yhe way of Naraku. Miroku's onlyregret was that he hadn't had the chance to tell Sango how he really felt about her butthere was no time to linger on what could have been. Now was his chance to save all the people who had cared for him and helped him on his journey to destroy Naraku. He would not let them down.

Sango had been watching from a safe distance away from Miroku's wind tunnel

when it happened. She had seen what Kana did to Miroku's hand and Sango Knew what

Miroku was trying to do. Sango ran quickly towards Miroku who was slowly making his way

towards the two demons. Sang held her hirakos at the ready. She would stop Kagura and

Kana no matter what it took, even if it was her life. As she neared, she could see that Miroku's

hand was completly gone inside the wind tunnel. Sango slowed her pace, if she went toclose she would be sucked in before she could even help Miroku but if she did not help him soon he would be destroyed. Suddenly Miroku turned towards her,careful not to move his arm.

''Sango, you must run. I cannot control it any longer, leave!'' Miroku staggered and fell

to his knees. The wind tunnel now reached his elbow.

''Miroku, I won't leave you!'' sango yelled over the wind being generated by Miroku's

hand. Sango could barely stand any longer and, she was loosing her footing. Kagura and

Kana were sharing the fate. The wind tunnel was far to strong for them to escape.

'' Leave Sango!'' Miroku yelled one last time before the wind tunnel consumed his face.

Sango cried out as if she had been struck by a great blow. Tears streamed down her face

as she stared at Miroku's body vanish before her very eyes. sango felt her slip and fall but

she didn't care any more. kirara quickly came and flew her out of danger but Sango didn't even

notice for her greif was to great. the last thing she saw before she fainted from exauxtion was Kagura

and Kana being sucked into hell.

The instant Kagome saw Miroku vanish she let out a crie of rage and sadness. Kagome

fitted an arrow to her bow and shot it towards Naraku. She would not let that monster take any more lives.

Inuyasha had witnessed the death of Miroku. He had never really liked the monk but Inuyasha

was not just going to stand by and watch Naraku kill any more of his friends. Inuyasha swung the tetsaiga in a wide ark. Inuyasha could see the wind scar where the two demonic energies collided and swung,unleashing the backlash wave. It was his only chance to defeat Naraku, he had seen Kagome's arrow shoot towards Naraku, if he timed it just right they could destroy Naraku just as they had destroyed countless demons before them. The devastating attack shot towards Naraku along side Kagome's arrow. The jewel was almost completly absorbed into Naraku's very being. Inuyasha didn't even know if they could defeat

Naraku but they had to try. Inuyasha normaly didn't dought his own power but in this case even he had to admit that Naraku's strength had far surpased his. The two powers, Inuyasha's and Kagome's, collided with one another,

forming one great and devastating attack. If this attack did not effectively destroy Naraku, Inuyasha knew that they would have be defeatin but Inuyasha would not let Naraku hurt Kagome, no matter what the cost. The blow struck Naraku with incredible force causing a huge explosion acros the area. Inuyasha quickly ran towards Kagome, sheilding her from the flying debry caused by the explosion. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's body shake with fear, or was it rage? Rage for what Naraku had did to Miroku and what Naraku was going to do to them if he survived. As if answering his thoughts, Kagome spoke,

'' Inuyasha, we have to get revenge for Miroku and all the others Naraku has hurt in the past. No matter what happens Inuyasha, promise me you won't leave my side.''

Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes. At that moment in time she looked so much like Kikio on that faithful day fifty years ago when Kikio had pinned him to the tree. Inuyasha quickly cleared his mind of any thoughts of Kikio. Now was not the time to be remanising about what could have been.

The dust began to clear, revealing a shadowy figure standing among the debry. Inuyasha stared in shock. There was no way that Naraku could have survived a direct hit from Inuyasha's backlash wave and Kagome's arrow, but low and behold, there stood Naraku. The jewel was no longer visible in the palm of Naraku's hand. He had completly absorbed the jewel. Naraku had finaly become a true demon! Inuyasha's

tetsaiga was no longer powerful enough to destroy Naraku.

'' Fool! How dare you attack me, Naraku!'' Naraku laughed maniacly, there was no chance now for the fools to destroy him . He was invincible! Naraku could feel the power caursing through him. It was all that he had imagined it and more. Naraku shot out a blast of demonic energy towards Inuyasha. The half breed had been medling in his plans for far to long. The bow struck Inuyasha with incredible force. Inuyasha flew through the air striking a tree causing it to brake in two. The tetsaiga flew from Inuyasha's hand reverting to it's natural state and falling to the ground. With out the tetsaiga, Inuyasha would transform into full demon Inuyasha. Perhaps if that happened then Naraku might have some fun with the mongrel.

Kagome looked in Inuyasha's direction. Not only was Inuyasha on the verge of death but he had also dropped his tetsaiga. Kagome knew what would happen if Inuyasha did not take the tetsaiga soon. Kagome ran to Inuyasha as fast as she could. She could see Naraku laughing out of the corner of her eye. A deep hatred feeled her as she thought of all the times that Naraku had tried to kill both her and Inuyasha. He had so many times attacked them and so many times he had gotten away. Kagome would stop at nothing to see Naraku dead. Kagome finaly reached Inuyasha who was groning in pain. The wounds seemed to great for Kagome to help. Kagome could feel teers begin to poor down her cheek but Kagome didn't care. Naraku had killed Miroku and caused great suffering to Sango and now Naraku had harmed Inuyasha. Naraku would pay for what he did. The moment Kagome drew close Inuyasha stirred. She could see that there was a great battle going on between Inuyasha's demon side and his longing to protect her. Inuyasha's eyes burned red with demonic power as his better half began to lose the battle against hi sane side. Kagome knew that there final hours had come but she refused to give in. At that moment Kagome let out a crie of anger. Even in full demon form she knew Inuyasha could not defeat Naraku. Inuyasha had suffered fatal wounds from Naraku's attack. Kagome fell to her knees, wrapping her arms titly around Inuyasha. If Kagome wer to die she would die with Inuyasha.

Naraku laughed silently to himself. Inuyasha would surely attack him and in the prosses doom himself to death. Naraku could not have wished for anything better. Once he killed the half breed and the girl, Naraku could then move on and take over the planet completly. Naraku began to run as fast as he could towards

his two victims. Naraku sent out his miasma towards them, causing the two to begin to choke,but before Naraku could reach them, an arrow shot forth from through the miasma,striking him in the heart. Naraku screamed in anguish. He recognised the skill and strength of this bowmen. Kikio emerged from the misma,bow in hand as the soul collecters flew around her. Naraku cursed himself for not sensing her aproach. Although Kikio's arrow had struck it's mark it had done very little damage. It appeared Naraku would have a knew challenge to deal with.

Kagome stared in shock as the miasma cleared. It was Kikyo who had saved them. Kikyo walked over to them slowly, her soul collecters flying close to her. Kagome was instantly filled with fear. All Kikyo wanted was to save Inuyasha and take him to hell with her. Kikio leaned down towards Inuyasha, '' Move girl!'' Kagome didn't move. She would not let Kikyo take him. At the sound of Kikyo's voice Inuyasha began to react. Kikyo pushed Kagome out of the way before Kagome could stop her. Kikyo leaned down close to Inuyasha's face. She touched his cheek lightly. Emediatly Inuyasha's eyes cleared and he was back to normal. Inuyasha stared as if in shock at the image in front of him. '' Kagome, we must stop Naraku. Youse youre arrow, NOW. '' Kikyo spat out the words as if they were poison. Kagome did not know why Kikio wished to help her but this was no time to ponder the situation. Kikyo stood and walked away from Inuyasha as he began to calm down. Kagome wanted to go to Inuyasha's side but did not. Kikyo then spoke, looking in Kagome's direction, a sad look across her face, '' I am here to defeat Naraku and send him to hell. I will not let Inuyasha die like this, not here, not now. I have travelled far and learned many things and I am now ready to accept my death. All I wish is that you look after Inuyasha. Please.'' Kagome couldn't believe what she had just herd. Kikio had asked her to look after Inuyasha and had asked for her help. This was not like Kikio at all. Kagome wanted to ask more but refraned herself. Kagome looked again in Kikyo's direction as Kikio turned away. Kikyo only wanted to live a normal girl's life but never had the chance. Kagome had a knew apresheation for Kikyo at that moment in time.

Kagome fitted her arrow to her bow as Kikyo had instructed. She did not Know if she could trust Kikyo or not but Kagome didn't have any choice. It was either obey Kikyo or die at Naraku's hands. She looked towards Kikyo, waiting for the order to fire but Kikyo wasn't even looking in her direction. She was facing Naraku, her soul collecters forming a sort of barrier in front of her.

'' Naraku, I will send you to hell for what you did. You who so destroyed my life without any remores. It was you who put me against Inuyasha so the jewel would become tainted. How dare you trie and destroy my one reason for living, Inuyasha.'' Kikyo spat out the words as if they were poison even to speak. Kagome's arm was begining to get tired from holding the arrow at the ready.

Naraku just laughed at the sight of Kikio's anger. '' If it isn't the undead preistess Kikyo. If you want youre revenge so badly then just trie. I dare you.'' Naraku continued to laugh as he watched Kikyo. At that moment Kikyo turned to Kagome and yelled out the order. Kagome fired the arrow wich flew towards Narku. At the sight of the arrow being fired Kikyo began to chant. Kagome could not make out the words but could sense Kikyo's emense spirituel powers begin to awaken. '' Fools, You think you can defeat me, Naraku!'' Naraku let out a wave of miasma that serounded both Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome could barely breath as it serounded her. Kikyo seemed to be un effected by the great wave of miasma. Kagome then looked at the arrow that she had shot. It seemed to be glowing a bright red and was heading for Naraku's hand where the jewel was kept. Kagome now knew what Kikyo's plan was. She was trying to shatter the jewel once again. If that happened then Naraku would no longer be a full demon any longer. Kagome hadn't noticed that the jewel wasn't completly absorbed yet. It took time for the Jewel to be completly absorbed wich ment it could still be shatered. That ment there was still hope. Kagome ran to Inuyasha to make sure he was still breathing. There was nothing more she could do to help Kikyo but pray to the gods that they would triumph over Naraku. The arrow soared through the great streams of miasma. The force of the miasma seemed to slow the arrow's progress greatly but the arrow was heading in the right direction. Naraku had not yet noticed the arrow yet for he was far to buisy laughing at Kikyo's efferts to destroy him. Just as the arrow was about to hit it's mark the miasma grew in strength, forcing the arrow to veer off corse. The arrow struck Naraku's arm in the place of his hand. Naraku screamed in rage as the his arm was destroyed before his very eyes. Kagome could instantly sense the jewel's presense. Kagome could now see the jewel, intact and on the ground a few feet away. Kagome didn't want to leave INuyasha's side but knew she had to go retrieve the jewel.

'' Kagome what the hell are you doing here, go get the jewel!'' Inuyasha growled from beside her. Kagome looked towrd Inuyasha. His wounds seemed to be healing. They were no longer fatal. It had seemed Kagome had underestimated Inuyasha once again. Kagome only wished that Kaede were here to treat his wounds better. Kagome suddenly remembered Kikio who had been chanting the last time Kagome had looked.

Kikyo was standing before the now weak Naraku with the jewel in hand. Naraku lay on the ground as blood gushed from his now severed arm. Kikyo nelt down towards Naraku placing her hand on Naraku's shoulder. '' Naraku, I will send you to hell with me so you cannot do anymore damage to this world. I pray that the world shall recover from youre evil.'' with that Kikio's soul collecters flew around both Naraku and Kikyo. The ground opened up beneath them as the gate to hell was opened. Kagome watched as the flames inveluped them both. Naraku screamed in anguish as he began to fall into hell. '' How dare you, priestess. For this you all shall pay. I will return.'' Naraku plunged into hell after uttering those final words. Kikio looked one last time towards Kagome and Inuyasha. '' I wanted so to be with you in life Inuyasha but I know now that it was never ment to be.'' Kagome looked on with great sadness. All Kikyo wanted was to be with Inuyasha. What right did Kagome have to be with Inuyasha. Inuyasha suddenly sturred beside Kagome and stood. Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked slowly towards Kikio. Kagome did not trie to stop him. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had to do this.she watched as the two met in each others arms.

'' Inuyasha, I love you. Take the jewel and become human. We do not have a chance together but you and Kagome do.'' Kagome stared in shock. Kikio had told Inuyasha to use the jewel to become human and stay with her. Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks. Kagome knew how hard this must be for Kikio and also for Inuyasha. Kikyo was telling him to let go of her memories and move on. Kagome fell to her knees, braking into a sob.

'' Kikio, why are you saying this?'' Inuyasha demanded as Kikyo fell even farther into hell. '' I want you to be happy. I want you to live the life of a man, not a demon. Thats what I always wanted for you.'' Kikyo whispered, a look of great sadness across her face. Kikio placed the jewel in Inuyasha's hand and leaned closer to Inuyasha. '' Good bye '' and with that Kikyo let go of Inuyasha.Inuyasha screamed out Kikyo's name as Kikyo was cast into hell. The gateway to hell sealed behind Kikyo as Inuyasha looked on. Kagome stood and walked towards Inuyasha, wiping the tears from her eyes. Before Kagome could even reach Inuyasha there was a great flash of violet light.Kagome stopped. She could no longer feel the jewels presense. She looked towards Inuyasha. He was human! Kagome could not believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha's hair was pich black and his eyes were no longer gold. Inuyasha stood and walked towards Kagome. Kagome tried to speak but could not. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. Kagome's heart seemed to stop at that moment. Why was he hugging her like this? Kagome looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes. '' Kagome, please don't leave me.'' Kikyo's death had effected Inuyasha even more than she thought. Kagome leaned even closer to Inuyasha at that moment. Kagome knew that at that moment she never wanted to be apart from Inuyasha again. '' Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll never leave you.''

As Kagome walked to Kaede's village with Inuyasha hand in hand Kagome vowed to herself that she would never leave Inuyasha's side. Maybe someday they would even have a child. You never know.

Hey, did you people like it?...Go easy on me ok...Please review!


	2. Sango's Return

Sango's Return

Hey everybody, I wrote my knew chapter already...Isn't that great! This chapter is going to be kinda boring but there will be some action in my next couple of chapters. Make sure that you keep reading my story and please review. PLEASE!   
7 years later...

Shippou looked out from the tree he had been hiding in as he watched the temple. Kagome had ordered him to watch the temple incase a demon attacked. Seven years had passed since that faithful day when Naraku had attacked and Shippou had grown since then. He was now the hight of Inuyasha and his demon powers had grown in strength. He was now a powerful demon who Kagome had asked to help protect the temple from demons many a time. Shippou's looks had not altered much though but looks could be desieving. Shippou laughed to himself as he thought of how Inuyasha used to pick on him when he was weak but now Inuyasha was human and wouldn't dare try it now. Shippou still could not understand why Inuyasha had become human, willingly giving up his demon side. On the day of the battle with Naraku they had left Shippou at a neighboring village so that he would not get hurt so Shippou had no clue what went on that day. Kagome had only told him bits and pieces of what happened. All Shippou knew was that that day had altered Inuyasha and Kagome's spirits greatly. Kagome had remained in the futal era and had not returned to her own time unless she had too.  
Shippou looked down at his clawed hands. Everything had changed on that day. It was only himself, Kagome and Inuyasha left from there original groupe. After Sango had awakened she had fled in despair with Kirara and had not shown up since because of Miroku's death.  
Shippou jumped off the tree he had been sitting in. Shippou's shift on look out duty was over. Shippou took one last look at the horizen before he turned towards the temple.  
Suddenly he sensed a demonic presence approching the temple, one that seemed strangly fermiliar to him. Shippou looked to his left and examined the horizen. Shippou could just make out a small silouette in the far distance. As the demon grew near Shippou began to finaly realise who it was or to be more precise who they were. It was Sango and Kirara.

So how did you guys like that chapter... I know it was really short but I promise that the next chapter will be at least twice this long. Please review... I have to know if you guys like it or not.


	3. Inuyasha's Despair

Inuyasha's Despair

Hey everybody! How are you guys! I know i'm updating pretty fast so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S: I made it longer this time!

Inuyasha paced the halls silently, thinking about Kagome. Every year at this time she seemed to get stressed out about soething but Inuyasha could never figure out what. He would never dare ask what because she was always extra grumpy on this day.

Inuyasha was still thinking about Kagome when Shippou emerged from the direction of the entrence.

'' Where's Kagome!'' Shippou yelled, as he stocked into the hall. '' None of your biusness twerp!'' Inuyasha growled as Shippou drew near. '' Inuyasha, I am not in the mood for your games. This is ergent news!'' At that Inuyasha's anger instantly grew. Inuyasha punched Shippou in the head causing Shippou to yelp in pain. Both Inuyasha and Shippou soon began to quarrel. Inuyasha would not take this from the pathetic foxdemon he had once picked on. Shippou swung his clawed fist and struck Inuyasha square in the face. Inuyasha fell to the ground clutching his face where Shippou had struck it. When Inuyasha was a half demon he could have beaten Shippou long ago but now that he was human he was also weak. inuyasha had done what Kikio had always wanted him to do but now Inuyasha was not sure if he should have done it. He could have protected Kagome on so many occasions when demons attacked the temple but because he was human he could do nothing. Inuyasha stood and pointed to the door nearest him.

'' She's in there!'' Inuyasha whispered, trying desperetly not to show his anger. Shippou looked towards Inuyasha with shame written all over his face.

'' Inuyasha, i'm sorry.'' Inuyasha turned and walked away from the fox demon. If only he could be half demon again. That is all Inuyasha really wished for.

Shippou watched as Inuyasha walked away. Shippou had not ment to hit Inuyasha but he had done so out of anger. Shippou turned to the door and swung it open.

Kagome looked towards the door that had just swung open. There stood Shippou, a look of great gilt and excitment on his face. Kagome stood, straitening her priestess attire to be presentable. Kagome had chosen to stay with Inuyasha in Kaede's village and becomea priestess. This life suited her. Her parents had allowed her to stay. Although Kagome thought her grandfather had seemed a bit disapointed not to be able to make up excuses for her absense of school. Her parents had told the school that she had gone to America to stody english. Kagome laughed to her self at that thought. Kagome adressed Shippou, '' what is it Shippou.'' Shippou quickly spit out the words as if he were about to explode if he didn't, '' Sango has returned, Kagome!'' Kagome looked at Shippou in shock. Sango had returned. How could this be? Kagome quickly put that thought aside. There was no time to dwell on it. Kagome ran out of the room almost running into Inuyasha in the process. '' Inuyasha, Sango has returned!'' Inuyasha looked at her as if she wer crazy. Kagome quickly pushed past him and ran to the door that led out of the temple. There was Kirara and on her back lay Sango. Sango's body was completly torn up by what looked like a demon. Dry blood covered her body, and was matted in her long black hair. What kind of demon could have possibly done this to a demon slayer!

Hey everybody! so how did you guys like that chapter huh? I thought it was pretty good. I promise I will update soon.


	4. Sango's Story and the Appearence of Jera...

Sango's Story and the Appearence of Jeraiku

Hey everybody! I've already updated! Isn't that great! I hope you like this chapter and please review!PLEASE!

Kagome leaned closer to Sango, examining her wounds. '' This looks serious! I don't know if I can help her.''

There were long claw marks down her stomach and blood was everywhere. Even Kirara had claw marks on her stomach and face. What could have possibly done this to her? Kagome quickly looked to Shippou who was nearest. '' Take her to my room, now!'' Shippou obeyed without question. Shippou gently lifted Sango in his arms and took her to Kagome's chambers. Kagome quickly fallowed, the now small Kirara in her arms. Kagome walked past the startled Inuyasha who had just seen the state that Sango was in. Kagome pulled out her first aid kit and began to work wrapping up Sango's wounds. Sango slowly began to stir as Kagome finished wrapping up her wounds. '' Kagome...'' Sango managed to moan, as the pain began to subside.

'' Shhhhhh don't talk, rest.'' Kagome felt worried. Sango was picking up a fever, and it was growing fast.It was all up to Sango now if she lived or died. Sango began to speak again. This time more clearly.

'' Kagome... You must listen to me... a demon did this to me...Jeraiku...'' Sango soon slipped into unconciousness.

What had she said about a demon named Jeraiku? What demon could possibly do this to Sango?

Kagome sat on a near by chair and began to ponder what Sango had just said. Could there really be a demon powerful enough to hurt Sango this badly? Perhaps it was the fever causing Sango to talk like this.That would not explain the claw marks on her body and it would not explain how she knew the demons name. Kagome had so many questions to ask Sango but Sango might not even live to see tomorow. Kagome called for Inuyasha to enter the room.Kagome had to at least tell Inuyasha what she had just learned from Sango.

Inuyasha steped into the room quietly. Kagome looked over to him as he entered. His long dark hair fell in front of his face, concieling his eyes from view.

'' What is it, Kagome?'' Inuyasha looked down at the dieing Sango then looked back at her. Kagome took one last look at Sango before she began. '' Sango told me, just before she went unconcious that a demon named Jeraiku did this to her. I can't be surtain about the name. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a look of shock on his face. '' What kind of demon could do this to Sango? There is no chance in hell a reguler demon could have done this to her. ''

Anger was visible on Inuyasha's face as he began to pace back and forth across the room.

'' Are you sure she told you a demon did this to her?'' Inuyasha demanded as Kagome turned back to Sango to check see how she was doing. '' Yes! I am positive you idiot. Why else would I say it!''

Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare and nelt over Sango.

'' What the hell was that for! All I did was ask! Bitch!'' The minute the words left Inuyasha's mouth he regreted it. Kagome swung around and yelled sit boy as loud as she could. Inuyasha struck the hard wood floor that lay underneath him causing the intire room to shake and also causing Sango to stir. Both Kagome and Inuyasha lept to her side instantly. Sango slowly began to whisper. Kagome crept closer to hear what she was trying to say.

'' His coming... Jeraiku is coming... RUN!''

Sudenly there came a loud crash from outside of the temple. Kagome could hear Shippou scream just above the sound of the explosion. Sango managed to mutter one last word before she fell unconcious.

'' His here!''

Hey everybody! How did you like that chapter! I promise I will update soon.


End file.
